valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Tank Sticker (VC2)
Stickers are pictures or emblem sticked on the vehicle. Apart from cosmetic purpose, they give slight boost to vehicle's stats. List of Stickers 'Lanseal Forces' * Effect: None (default sticker) * Unlock: unlocked from beginning Learner's Mark *Effect: +5 Front Defense *Unlock: available for development from the beginning. *Cost: 150 'Lanseal Emblem' *Effect: +2 Side Defense *Unlock: available for development from the beginning. *Cost: 150 'Bear' *Effect: +10 HP *Unlock: Reach lv2 development level. *Cost: 150 'Wild Bull' *Effect: +5 vsArmor *Unlock: Reach lv3 development level. *Cost: 150 'Sky Pirate Flag' *Effect: +5 vsPersonnel *Unlock: Reach lv3 development level. *Cost: 150 'Club' *Effect: +5 vsPersonnel *Unlock: Reach lv3 development level. *Cost: 150 'Unicorn' *Effect: +5 Range *Unlock: Reach lv4 development level. *Cost: 150 'Cosmos' *Effect: +5 HP *Unlock: Reach lv4 development level. *Cost: 150 'Panther' *Effect: Improves Teamwork *Unlock: Reach lv5 development level. *Cost: 150 'Tulip' *Effect: +5 Range *Unlock: Reach lv5 development level. *Cost: 150 'Shark Mouth' *Effect: Improves Suppression effect *Unlock: Reach lv6 development level. *Cost: 150 'Diamond' *Effect: +5 Front Defense *Unlock: Reach lv6 development level. *Cost: 150 'Class G Emblem' *Effect: +50 Morale *Unlock: Reach lv7 development level. *Cost: 150 'Serpent' *Effect: Improves Suppression effect *Unlock: Reach lv7 development level. *Cost: 150 'Pin-Up Art' *Effect: +50 Morale *Unlock: Reach lv8 development level. *Cost: 150 'Rose' *Effect: +50 Morale *Unlock: Reach lv8 development level. *Cost: 150 'Muscle' *Effect: +5 vsPersonnel *Unlock: Reach lv9 development level. *Cost: 150 'Heart' *Effect: +5 HP *Unlock: Reach lv9 development level. *Cost: 150 'Tiger' *Effect: +5 vsPersonnel *Unlock: Reach lv10 development level. *Cost: 150 'Mellvere F.C.' *Effect: +2 Rear Defense *Unlock: Reach lv10 development level. *Cost: 150 'Archer Symbol' *Effect: +5 Range *Unlock: Reach lv11 development level. *Cost: 150 'Hawk' *Effect: +5 AP *Unlock: Reach lv11 development level. *Cost: 150 'Crown' *Effect: +50 Morale *Unlock: Reach lv12 development level. *Cost: 150 'Spade' *Effect: +5 vsArmor *Unlock: Reach lv12 development level. *Cost: 150 'Jarde' *Effect: +5 AP *Unlock: January, post-game. *Cost: 150 'Kill Marks' *Effect: +5 vsArmor *Unlock: February, post-game. *Cost: 150 'Gallian Emblem' *Effect: +50 Morale *Unlock: March, post-game. *Cost: 150 'Militia Squad 7' *Effect: +50 Morale *Unlock: April, post-game. *Cost: 150 'Edelweiss' *Effect: +50 Morale *Unlock: May, post-game. *Cost: 150 'Alicia's Bakery' *Effect: +5 HP *Unlock: June, post-game. *Cost: 150 'Veggies For All' *Effect: +5 HP *Unlock: July, post-game. *Cost: 150 'Isara's Gift' *Effect: +5 Range *Unlock: August, post-game. *Cost: 150 'Mystery Emblem' *Effect: +5 Critical Defense *Unlock: September, post-game. *Cost: 150 'Dice' *Effect: Improves Teamwork *Unlock: October, post-game. *Cost: 150 'Gallian Crest' *Effect: +50 Morale *Unlock: November, post-game. *Cost: 150 'Hans' *Effect: +5 HP *Unlock: December, post-game. *Cost: 150 'Witch Profile' *Effect: +5 AP, +5 vs Armor, -10 AilRes *Unlock: Entering the Selvaria Bles password. 'Isara's Dream' *Effect: -5 HP, +5 Range Critical, +5 Turret Speed *Unlock: Entering the Isara's Dream Sticker password. 'Squad 7's "Idol"' *Effect: +5 vs Personnel, -5 Ailment Resistance *Unlock: Entering the Edy Nelson Sticker password. 'Little Wing' *Effect: +5 HP, +2 Rear Defense *Unlock: Entering the Little Wing Tank Sticker (and other stuff) password. 'Alicia' *Effect: Accuracy Critical, +50 Morale *Unlock: Entering the Alicia Gunther Sticker password. Trivia *The Melvere F.C. sticker suggests there is a football club in Mellvere and perhaps others throughout Europa. Category:Gameplay Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2